How Sirius Got A Black Eye
by KoryandrStar
Summary: One of those 3 a.m. stories that bugged the crap out of me, so I posted it. Warning: Dangerously stupid : The murauders are sitting around the common room and shtuff happens. Enjoy.


*~* How Sirius Got A Black Eye*~*

It was a cold night in the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on the couch in front of the warm fire place were two wizards. One with lack hair that almost touched the floor - due to the fact that his legs were dangling off the back and his head off the front – and one with slightly shorter brown hair.

In the armchair was a witch with long black hair that went to her shoulders, sprawled across the couch sideways. Coming down the steps from the girls dormitory was a young woman with fire red hair and an emerald green Ireland quitidge (or however you spell it) shirt with J. Potter above the logo. She was searing shorts but they just stopped before the shirt did.

As she went and laid back down in front of the fireplace – which made her shirt go up exposing her stomach – the black haired boy whistled " oh shove it Sirius!"

"But you look so Bud-i-ful in Prongsy's shirt Lilly-kinns!"

Lily scoffed and turned to the brown haired boy.

"Oke Da Mooney-Pa, T or D?"

"Dare"

"Burn you're essay for Slug!"

He grunted and Groaned but took his long worked on essay and knelt down besides Lily.

He looked at her and she smiled back. She extended her arms to him, closed her eyes and pursed her lips. He rolled his eyes, pitched the parchment in the fire, and flicked her on the forehead.

"Oww, you git!"

"Aww, is wickle-wiwy-poo upset?"

"Mooney just ask!"

"Geeez Sirius you know what fine tru.."

"Truth"

"How many girls"

He smirked "A lot"

"K moons T, D?"

"D"

"Kiss Alice"

Alice jerked up accidentally spilling a bottle of fire whiskey on Sirius. He wiped his face on her nightgown as each of them stood on either side of his head. They looked into each others eyes for a second then Remus grabbed Alice by the back of her neck and jerked her toward him. Lilly was propped up on her elbow with the same expression as Sirius =o

Their lips crashed together and moved almost choreographed against each other. Alice deepened the kiss and pried his lips open while moving closer.

The only reason they separated was because they accidentally squished Sirius' head in-between each other.

"K Padfoot my turn…"

"Dare"

Remus smirked evilly "Kiss Lily"

He fell of the couch on his head and chocked on some fire whiskey. He looked appalled over at lily and she didn't seem to care. He crawled over to Lily and stradled her stomach.

"Hi!" She said with an innocent smile on her face. Sirius knew this was wrong, he could never love lily like this, 'besides she's James' girl anyway'. No doubt he loved Lily just more as a sister. But the part of his brain that shouted that was clogged with fire whiskey.

He bent his head towards hers and just as their lips were about to touch the Fat Lady swing open and Sirius froze. "Shit" he muttered under his breath before turning to the entrance. "Oi Prongs _hehe _how's it going bud?" he said his voice about to crack. James stood there his mouth agape and completely stunned before becoming filled with so much rage he came over and picked Sirius up by the root of his hair. "Ow Ow Ow Buddy-boo that huts!" James just gave him a stare that Voldemort would cower underneath.

"Hey! Hey! Jamey-jam Ja, Jam, Jamey – pooh don't hurt him!" He dropped Sirius and gave her a hurt look. She stuck out her bottom lip and Tears welled in her eyes. "HE Dared him!" She pointed over at Remus who was asleep on the couch his rms around Alice who was laying over him, and covered her eyes.

James knelt down net to Lily and moved her hands from her eyes. He bent his head down to her and smelt a very familiar smell.

"Lily-pad"

She looked at him "Yes Jamie-Joo?"

"Who gave you Fire whiskey?"

She ginned and bit her bottom lip. "A little puppy gave it to me." He breathed a laugh.

"Well you won't be seeing that puppy any more" their lips were mere centimeters apart

"Why's that"

"I'll kill him"

And his lips bushed against hers.

"That doesn't explain how you got the black eye" stated Alice. They were all seated at the Gryffindor table for breakfast one morning. James and Lily were holding hands under the table and Alice was on Lupins' shoulder with a piece of toast hanging out of her small lips. Sirius was sitting next to James and he picked at his eggs.

"Yea puppy pooh how?"

" You don't remember?"

"Well I was a little 'preoccupied'" he said wagging his eyebrows like a villan. Lily smacked him on the back of the head

"Well Jamie-Joo (Imitating Lily) if you must know when you droped me to go make-out with Lili-kins I fell on a bottle of fire whiskey."

They all burst into laughter.

*~* And That Is How Sirius Got A Black Eye*~*


End file.
